robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Arsenal Weapon Hub Hub for all of the Arsenal weapon pages. 95 weapons are used in All modes (Including the Knife, Golden Knife, Golden Gun and Brickbattle Weapons). Weapon names in green are exclusive to ROLVe staff, which were all removed. Weapon names in red are non-staff-weapons which were removed from the game starting at version 1.0. and the Old Arsenal tab is for weapons in Arsenal Archived ---- Pistols= |-| SMGs= |-| Shotguns= |-| Automatic Rifles= |-| Semi-Auto Rifles= |-| Machine Guns= |-| Sniper Rifles= |-| Projectiles= |-| Melee= |-| Exclusive= |-| Old Arsenal= These weapons were obtainable in old arsenal but were removed in the rehaul update WIP. Trivia * Some weapons have special abilities like Double jump, Ramp-up (Close or Distant) and etc. Some examples are Lever Action Shotgun and Windicator. However, Some abilities can only be used manually by the player by usually using RMB or V. * RPG, Golden Gun, Musket, Bow and the M16A2 (Grenade Launcher) are the only weapons with 1 Magazine capacity ** However, The Railgun actually had a 1 magazine capacity before the Mega Update. * The Admin Launcher, Influencer Launcher, and Creagle/Golden Creagle are the only Weapons exclusive to ROLVe Admins. ** However, Creagle/Golden Creagle is permanently removed from the game's code. * While all guns based from Real-life guns, Some are completely made from Fiction. * PPSH, Creagle, Admin Launcher, Flamethrower are some examples are of removed weapons ** However, The PPSH was re-added to the game in the Halloween Update of the game. * M16A2, Plasma Launcher, XR15 are the only burst weapons in the game. * The PRISMAS, Dual Volcanics and Micro Uzis are the only weapons that wields two guns. * The Musket does the highest damage of all weapons in the game with a whooping 600 (690) damage followed by the Barrett with 200 (560) damage. * The Z80, R800, Laser Rifle, Railgun and Plasma Launcher are considered as Laser weapons. * The R800, Slingshot, Plasma Launcher, Bomb, Superball and RPG have infinite Magazine and/or ammo. * Weapons are held by the skins in the main menu * The Minigun is the only gun where the spread decreases the more you shoot. * The Hush Puppy, MP9-S, Mauser Carbine and the MK18 are the only silencer weapons in the game. * The G3SG1 is the only automatic sniper (G11 and SCAR-H can also be automatic if you consider them as snipers.) * The Knife along with the Golden Knife, Linked Sword and Creagle are the only weapons that demotes on a kill. * Some weapons have a set kill effect regardless of the one you have equipped. ** The Railgun, Laser Rifle, Handcannon, R800, and Plasma Launcher all use the Evaporate kill effect. ** The Rocket Launcher, RPG, Plasma Launcher and the M16A2 Grenade Launcher all use the Gib kill effect. * Most of the weapons have delays before firing when having a 1000+ ping and when rocket jumping, the user will most likely damage themselves and sometimes kill themselves instead of rocket jumping due to lag. * The Golden Gun and the Golden Knife are the only weapons with a special kill effect that can't be obtained from the shop. * Before the Mega Update, many Weapons had different models. * The Spellbook is the only weapon that has the "Burning" '''effect in-game. ** The Spellbook also has the ability to change spells. There are of 3 spells that the Spellbook has: ** '''Fire, Ice and Void(?)' * PIZZA is the only that allows to speed up the User by using RMB. ** The PIZZA also makes a '"Pizza!" 'sound effect whenever you eat it (RMB) or Inspect it * While all Melees have the same damage and walkspeed, The Rubber Hammer (Clown Infection) does less damage but has faster walkspeed and Double Jump. * Windicator is the most buffed weapon in the game. ** In the Summer Update, The Windicator had gotten a buff where it got '''Ramp-up '(Close) and less spread penalty ** In the Independence Update, This was buffed again. ** In the Halloween Update, It got a faster firerate and less spread. * In the Brickbattle Gamemode, players are given the Towel which acts like a tool that helps you make cover instead of an actual weapon. It has a 2.5 second delay and can place 1 wall. * There are weapons and badges that were supposed to be in the game, but were cut-off upon Release. ** '''Weapons *** Battle Axe '- The Battle Axe was originally supposed to be in the SwordFights gamemode (VIP Exclusive) but never made it into the game. The reason for the Battle Axe being removed is unknown. *** '''Mop '- This was supposed to be in the BrickBattle gamemode but didn't make it into the game. It was supposed to fling people out of the map. Again, the reason why this is cut-off this unknown. ** '''Badges *** The badges were obtained by BrickBattle weapons, however they were not added. **** 'Super Rebound '- It was supposed to be obtainable by getting a kill with the Superball after it has hit a surface **** 'Insurance of Malicious '- It was supposed to be obtainable by exploding a lot of parts with an explosive **** 'Cutting it Close '- It was supposed to be obtainable by killing someone with the Bomb when the fuse is less than .5 seconds **** 'Blueprinting '- It was supposed to be obtainable by blocking an explosive with a Trowel wall. * Some weapon models such are based off or taken from ROLVe's other games such as Typical Colors 2. * There are weapons with similar shot sound effects and similar models ** DBS and DB shotgun share the same shooting and reloading sound effect with DBS having a low pitched of the DB shotgun's sound effects. ** The Micro Uzi is the direct model of the Uzi that's just scaled down. ** The Nailgun has the same model for M4A1 with some minor differences. ** Gold Knife is the Golden variation of the Melee skin that you have equipped with Double Jump. ** Fasticuffs and Brass Knuckles could be considered as "reskins" of the Fistcuffs melee skin. ** Creagle is a golden variation of the Desert Eagle with unbalanced stats. ** The Influencer Launcher and the Admin Launcher are only different from each other by color ** Trench Gun and Mossberg 500 have act similar in-game and they are only different by model and etc. ** M1A1 Carbine and Paratrooper have similar models and with the same magazine and ammo. The difference between the weapon is that Paratrooper does a little more damage than Carbine. Theres also accuracy differences. ** The Mauser Carbine and MP9-S are similar by having similar models, spare ammo, low spread, silenced and fast reload. The main difference is that Mauser Carbine has 20 magazine capacity unlike MP9-S's 30 magazine capacity. It also has a little faster firerate with about double the damage of the MP9-S. Category:Hub Pages